Falling for Leo
by MrsPeeples
Summary: Meet Piper: A brunette, half-Cherokee, half-French, charming high-school senior and long-time girlfriend of Prince Leo of Olympus. Her life is influenced not only by her boyfriend's fame and his overbearing family, but also by the lovestruck classmate Jason Grace. How would everything play out after the King suddenly dies.


**Hi! I found myself writing this instead of writing a new chapter for my other story.**

**Enjoy either way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Leo's father had the most kindest smile, and Leo's mother, Esperanza, loved seeing is so much that she would go to great length to do the most sweetest things to provoke it. At this moment, as Esperanza, Leo and I sat in the living room of the Royal Family apartment. Esperanza sat in her sitting chair write a letter address to the King as she often did.

"I got something mother!" Leo beamed.

"Let me hear it dearest." She smiled loving at her son.

"Oh, my loving King why do you have to be way late at night?" He smiled sheepishly at his mother.

"I already have an opening for the letter, honey." The Queen inform him.

"Well, write it down and use it for the next letter for father."

"Already done." I said waving a paper at the Queen.

"Aren't you helpful my dear Piper." she winked at me

"I must have done something right to have such a helpful and wonderful woman to be apart of my crazy life." Leo smirked at me and added: "Don't agree mother?"

"She's quite charming." Esperanza laughed a small laugh.

"You're embarrassing me, Leo." I blushed.

"My apologizes, Queen Beauty" He whispers in my hair.

"I'm not a queen." I reminded him.

"Not yet."

"I doubt I'll ever be."

"Why is that my love?"

"I'm not queen material."

"You would be a lovely queen." The actually Queen beamed.

"That's encouraging my lady, but I can hardly handle the paparazzi that follow Leo and I around."

"You're belittling yourself Piper. You're an outstanding young lady."

"Hey, hey! I love you both, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't think Piper would be able to stand me for much longer, so, let's down and enjoy her company now before she breaks my heart." Leo said.

"I don't think I'll be able to bring myself to break your heart, Sweet Prince." I smirked at him causing him to turn pink.

"We'll see, Pipes."

I know you are probably wondering how I tie into the Royal Family.

When I was eight years old, my father apply for the Royal Advisor for the palace. He went in for three days for countless interviews. First interview was held by the Royal Guards, next one was held by the advisor whom my dad applying to replace, last one was held by the King himself, with guards around. The King was so fond of my father he hired him on the spot. Usually, the King, guard, and advisor would compare notes before the King hired anyone.

Once my family was moved into our apartment in the Royal living quarters on tenth floor, I wonder off. Somehow, I needed up on the fourteenth floor, the Royal Family apartments. I had no idea at the time I wasn't allowed up there.

"Who are you?" Someone spoke behind me, I turned to see it was a little boy, around my age.

"I'm P-Piper McLean." I said.

"Oh, you must be the daughter of my daddy's new advisor." He grinned.

"Yes, I am." I nodded and smiled and him shyly.

"I'm Leo! The son of King Hephaestus! Prince of Olympus, but you already knew that." He frowned.

"You're the prince?"

"Mhmm." He raised his eyebrow.

"But you look like an elf."

"I do not! Take that back." He huffed.

"No. It's true, you have pointy ears like an elf."

The elf boy smirked.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I knitted my brow.

"You got spunk. I like that."

I could get rid of Leo after that. He was constantly begging his parents to let me eat with them at dinner. He would play with me more than his "friends". He would sneak into my room at night when he had nightmares.

"Why don't you tell your mommy?" I asked him the first night he had sneaked into my room.

"She is busy talking with my uncle." He said obviously annoyed.

"Why would she talk to your uncle instead of the King?"

"My father is always in his office at this time of night. I guess, they talk about grow up stuff while my mom waits for my father to finish his duties."

"That is nice of your uncle to keep your mommy company while your daddy does his work for the kingdom."

"I don't like my uncle, though. He's always nice to my mom but not to me or his brother. It's shady."

I started to look forward to the late night visits with Leo. He would tell me such amazing stories, most were fiction. He told stories about thieves, pirates, and ghosts. Sometimes, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after he left. My mind would spin with amazing imagery he would create and form with his words and voice.

I guess that's why I fell madly in love with him.

* * *

**I know it sucks!**

**I have written this at midnight after along day of school.**

**But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Leave a review. 8D**


End file.
